ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfic
by SummerFeally
Summary: 14-year-old Paige Madison is just trying to survive the FAYZ with her 5-year-old sister Sadie. But it gets a little confusing when she starts developing bad powers granted by the Darkness. What will happen? Well read and find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter one: This is the FAYZ

**Paige Madison **looked out of her bedroom window. Well, it wasn't _her _bedroom- it was Sinder's. A nice girl from school she had been hanging out with recently. She had even been kind enough to let Paige and her little 5 year old sister Sadie stay in her home, while nobody else would even consider it.

Anyways, she was staying there because she hadn't wanted to go into an empty house filled with a thousand memories of her loving, caring family. She wouldn't even let Sadie go back. She wouldn't do that to her. Couldn't. Paige couldn't see her baby sister's face in anymore shock and horror. She couldn't even cry anymore about the fact that her parents were gone, for god-knows-how-long. She just couldn't worry Sadie anymore.

One day, everyone over the age of 14 just disappeared, and there had been this giant barrier around all of Perdido Beach and Coates Academy. The internet, television, and phones were out of service everywhere in this big bubble they called the FAYZ. Which stood for Fallout Alley Youth Zone. There was no way to call for help.

At first, Paige and a lot of other kids had thought it would be an okay thing, but soon after the feeling, they felt lonely, worried, and scared. What would happen if the adults didn't come back soon enough? What happens when they run out of supplies? Especially _food._ What would they do then? People would soon start to starve and stink. Little kids wouldn't take showers or baths regularly anymore. They wouldn't know how to take care of themselves, or survive.

That's why Paige was glad Caine Sorren from Coates Academy- a school for rich "troubled" kids (mostly _bullies_ in that case)- had taken over yesterday. Perdido Beach would need order, and control still. Not many people would step forward to take that roll as a leader. But Caine did. But she wasn't too thrilled with the whole "bullies" from the Coates school helping him with the order. They would just be all nasty and might not even care what Caine said. They would hurt the kids. Not that Paige would really care about stupid little brats getting beaten half to death, but she actually _did _care about herself and Sadie. Considering Sadie was the only one that she loved that was still here. She would protect her, and fight for her. Paige would do just about anything for her.

Anyways, another thing that she didn't like that was beyond the phrase "bully" was Drake Merwin. Rumor was that he was a nasty sadistic kid who absolutely loved to hurt people. Some girls (like Sinder) thought his looks were attractive, but Paige hadn't met him yet, so she couldn't judge. _Thankfully_ she hasn't met him yet though, because she didn't really like to get to know new people. That was one thing she absolutely hated. She wouldn't get close to people anymore. She had always been burned from it, what with them always leaving her. She wouldn't lose anymore people she loved.

Paige glanced at Sadie's little face. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. She had been begging and demanding to know where her mother was. But not even Paige knew. No one did..

_Drake Merwin. _She thought. _Maybe he isn't that bad. Maybe he's just a little mean because he's scared. Or is always mean even before the FAYZ because he's guilty.. Maybe like me.._ She gently shook her head as she sat down on her own air mattress. She couldn't think of guilt anymore. It would only increase the feeling.

She looked at the clock. 10:00 P.M. Sinder would be getting back soon. Paige had sent her to her house to get clothes and extra food and toys and tooth brushes. Like she said before; she wasn't going back to that house. Not until her family gets back.

She lied down and closed her eyes after taking one last check on Sadie. She was right next to her in a child size air mattress. Wearing the outfit she had worn for two days; a black t-shirt with shiny pink flowers, and mini size skinny jeans, and her pink converse next to her mattress. She looked like a "mini me" of Paige. But with lighter hair. Sadie had blonde/brown hair. Paige had black hair with magenta highlights under the black. She was wearing a black button down shirt that she had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows, and dark blue skinny jeans, and her yellow, pink, white, and black chunkie sneakers beside her own mattress.

Soon after she closed her eyes, she fell into a terrible sleep filled with dark and pain-filled images..


	2. Chapter 2

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter two: Nightmare

Paige ran and ran with all of her energy and strength. She _had _to get out of this sick and vile nightmare that she had been having a lot. She couldn't keep seeing this again.. Her brain needed to move on, so instead of fighting, she ran. Ran and ran, hoping she would just run out of the dream into a new one, filled with happiness and rainbows and more happiness and whatever. She knew of course her dreams would never be _that _gay. She wasn't the happiest person around, anymore.

He was running towards her, following her in the dark shadows. She saw him everywhere she went. _Stop. _His words came from in her head. _I am the Gaiaphage, and you will do what I command! _It repeated over and over in her head. _No! _She screamed back. _No just go away! Please! Who are you, and what the hell do want with me?!_ She wouldn't stop. It was just a frickin' dream. He wasn't actually a person, and didn't actually want anything from her. Her only goal was to keep running and get out of this.

_Fine. If you don't listen to me, then maybe you _will _listen to _him..He barked. _Him? Who him? _She asked in her head.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. It looked like a boy with a snake in his hand. He came out of the shadows and she saw him a lot better. No. He wasn't _holding _a snake. His arm _was _a snake! She screamed out loud this time. He kept getting closer. She noticed he had a gun in his normal left hand. So she screamed some more, probably giving him some satisfaction but what else could she do? She couldn't run anymore. He would still get her. She figured the only way she could ever get away was by screaming. Maybe someone else would hear and come to her rescue. But that was a slim chance considering they were now out in a desert with nothing and nobody but themselves. Even the shadow man was gone.

The boy with the snake arm came closer, and she decided to get the hell out. She ran for it again. He didn't move at all. He simply held up his gun and grinned a shark grin, and pulled the trigger. _Hahaha, _she heard the shadow man laughing in her head. She screamed one last time before getting shot in the back by the boy.

She awoke in a pool of sweat. She felt a bead of it crawl like a bug from her forehead to the back of her neck.

"Paige! Oh my gosh are you okay? What happened!" Sinder was right beside Paige, looking down at her with a horrified expression.

"Paigie? Are you alright? Please be alright, don't die on me!"

Sadie sobbed on the other side of Paige.

"It's okay, you guys. It's alright." She repeated as she lifted up Sadie and cradled her in her arms.

"Okay?" Sinder asked. "You were screaming like a crazy person, in an insane asylum! Are you sure.." She then trailed off and gasped when she looked at Paige's arm. There was a scratch mark down her entire right arm, and it was so bad that it was bleeding. It looked like a very powerful animal had scratched it. But there was evidence that it was from herself because all of her nails on her left hand were caked with fresh blood.

"Ohmygod!" It came out in a rush from Sinder's mouth. "You are so not okay! You nearly ripped off your own arm!"

"I.. I.. I don't know.. I was just having a nightmare.."

Sinder stopped her by putting her hand up. "Shh. It's okay, we all know it was a terrible dream. But now I _have _to help you before you die of blood loss!"

Paige chuckled a little. There really wasn't much pain. She had been through much worse.

Sinder grabbed a wet washcloth and pressed it against Paige's arm. "Here press this to it." Paige did as told.

Sinder went to her bathroom, and Paige could hear her digging through a cabnit. She soon came out with a roll of gauze and a towel.

"Okay. Lets see the cuts again." Paige took the washcloth off. "Alright.. Uh.. Now pat it dry with this." Sinder handed her the towel.

"'Kay." Paige replied. She was only doing as told because she liked Sinder, and because her little sister was sitting next to her watching and seeing if her older sister was okay.

Sinder then rapped the gauze around Paige's arm, and put the clip on it. "There you are. Okay.. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Sinder asked slowly.

Paige was staring at the window, not quite hearing anything except for her thoughts. She all of the sudden she could see the boy again. Standing there, looking at her. His snake arm twitching, his shark grin with too many teeth showing.. Him aiming his gun at her, but this time her face and not her back. He started saying her name. _Paige. Hello, Paige? _Her eyes widened. _Paige!!_

"Paige? Earth to Paige.. Paige!!" Sinder finally yelled.

Paige's head snapped up, and she looked into Sinder's eyes, with a confused stare. "Huh?" Paige asked.

"I asked 'are you sure you are going to be okay,' but I really don't think you are.."

Paige's eyes widened again. "Oh no! Sorry I was just off in space.. Heh heh.. I'm okay.. I'm okay." It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. But she really wasn't fooling anybody. Even Sadie.

You can sleep with me tonight, Paigie." Sadie sweetly said. "You'll be alright." She smiled a huge smile.

"Yes. Of course, Sade."

Sinder looked a little unconvinced, but she was too tired to argue. "Okay. Just… Well, just relax and think about good things before you drift off so you don't get anymore nightmares." "'Kay. Thanks, Sin." Paige smiled lightly and crawled into her air mattress- Sadie's was too small- and motioned Sadie to hop in, too.

"G'night, kid." Paige said sleepily. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Goodnight, Paigie.. It's okay."

Sadie fell asleep just after about two minutes. But Paige never fell asleep again that night.. All because of that nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Three: The boy

Paige had been the first one up, early in the morning. She made a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, pancakes, and fresh homemade apple and orange juice. Everybody loved it. Especially Sadie. Sinder and her were happy that Paige was alright. But the truth was that she wasn't. She was disturbed and felt violated for some reason that she couldn't understand. She felt like something was forcing terrible, nightmarish visions into her head. It made no sense whatsoever.

They hurried up and took turns taking showers and got dressed. They were hurrying for no reason. They didn't really have anywhere to go. Sinder had been saying how much she wants to get out of her house for a bit. So they might just be taking Sadie to parks and grocery shopping.

They left the house around noon. The sun was up and shinning brighter than ever, and it felt almost like a perfect day for everyone. Except there was one thing missing; the adults. No cars driving around, no balloon sellers, no ice cream men, no old lady gardeners outside of their house or a store. No shops open. And if you wanted to get into a store, you had to break into it.

"Hey, Paigie!" Sadie yelled from across the park. She was on a swing set with a few other little kids, and an older girl about Paige's age pushing them, and watching over the kids. Some were abandoned by older brothers and sisters, and some were just only children or brothers and sisters without parents here.

"What?" Paige called back.

"Look how high I'm going! I _am _a big girl, just like you said!" She was pumping herself on the swing, always refusing the older girl's help.

"Yes you are, Sadie-butt!" Sadie flashed her most adorable smile.

Sinder went off with a couple other kids. Paige thought one was called Jezzie, and then a boy named Trent, and another kid who looked about 12 or 13 that she didn't know the name of.

She was sitting all alone on a park bench, listening to her iPod. She had it on a song called Ihitasquirrelitchangedmylife by Eatmewhileimhot. It was screamo. One of her favorites.

Today she was wearing jean shorts, black fishnet stockings underneath them, a pink tank top with skinny straps, a white belt, and black very high top converse. And she had straightened her long black hair. Though her outfit made her stick out like a sore thumb, she felt very small and invisible today.

"Sadie!" She called. "I'm gonna go for a walk! You stay here, and I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Okay! Be careful!" Sadie called back with her little throat.

Paige stood up and started walking along the empty road. She was just going to walk around a bit and check out things.

As she walked forward, the sound of a small crowd came to her ears. Kids were cheering..

She walked a little faster, but she was getting anxious, and wanted to know what was happening. She started into a jog.

Just as she predicted, a small crowd was cheering. They were kind of huddled around something, or someone. She slowed down and walked again, not wanting to look like she cared that much. As she got closer, kids spotted her and looked a little worried. Yes, kids were scared of her. She wasn't the nicest girl in the FAYZ.. Or anywhere. She had had a reputation of a bad girl in school before. For fighting, drinking, drugs and a lot of other stupid things. Kids feared her. She was also a liar, cheater, and stealer. So people stayed away from her a lot. She grinned almost evily as she glanced at their nervous, worried, and partly terrified expressions. They made a small opening for her to get through. She saw on the other side of what was now a huddling circle, Sinder and the other kids she ran off with. She smiled at her. Paige then turned her focus on the middle, what everyone was watching in excitement. Bette No-Last-Name- Paige didn't know these kids much- was standing there shooting small white-blue lights out of her hands. Paige gasped. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps. She turned and saw a tall beefy kid- who was a bully- named Orc. Well his real name was Charles Merriman, but not really many kids in Perdido Beach seem to like their real names, so they just nickname each other.

"Bette! What the hell are you doing?" Orc yelled at her. "Didn't you read the rules?" Him and his dumb bully friends were all carrying metal baseball bats.

Bette looked uncomfortable, but she replied strongly, "Yes. I did read the rules. But what is wrong with me doing this," she started to do the magic trick again.

"Stop that! It's against the rules! No magic tricks in the FAYZ!"

Bette chuckled. "No magic tricks? What is wrong with Caine, he doesn't want us doing _magic tricks_? Well, you can tell him to stick that rule up his…" Before Bette could finish Orc lifted his bat and hit her in the side of the head.

Some kids gasped, some kids screamed, some kids just got up and ran like a bat outta hell, and some kids yelled at him. Even a few of the brave ones went at him. But Paige stood there laughing like a maniac. She had never liked that over peppy and over confident Bouncing Bette. She had been such an annoying loud mouth that Paige wished that she had been hit upside her too-big head sooner.

Sinder looked a little mad and confused at Paige. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Huh?" Paige asked back.

Sinder looked disgusted. "How could you laugh at this? Someone innocent just got hit in the head. With. A. Metal. Baseball. Bat." She said the end slowly, as if trying too hard to make Paige understand something.

Paige started to realize that she was being very mean. But then snorted. "Oh, please. She had it coming. Besides she should have listened to the rules."

Orc was still trying to come at Bette, and she got up and ran as fast as she could. She ran to the fire station where the hero Sam Temple was.

Everyone followed. Especially Paige. She couldn't miss this.

Bette was on the ground by Sam's feet. Orc and some Mexican looking kid were fighting. Of course Orc was winning- he was kicking the kid in the ribs with his large feet.

Just then a boy about a third the size of Orc, with shaggy sandy colored hair stepped forward and yelled, "Nobody move!" And everyone was terrified. Paige heard a few kids whisper the name "Drake." _Oh, god.. _She thought. _He's supposedly 'keeping order?' Well he's gonna ruin all the damn fun!_

Orc continued to kick the Mexican kid, and Drake moved forward and pulled him by the hair and smashed his elbow into Orc's nose. Paige enjoyed this, so she went to the front of the crowd the get a good look.

_Well I guess he's not _ruining _it.. Haha._

Orc fell to the ground. "Which part of 'nobody move' did you not understand, Orc?" Drake demanded.

Orc got up and charged at Drake headfirst. Drake stepped aside quickly. He stuck his hand out to some athletic-looking kid with blond hair and trendy glasses. "Give me that." Drake said. The kid handed Drake the bat.

Drake hit Orc three times. Once in the ribs, then the kidneys, then the side of the head.

Orc rolled over onto his back, and Drake pressed the end of the bat against his Adam's apple. Paige chuckled. _Pathetic. _

"Dude. You really need to listen when I talk." Drake laughed, then grinned at Sam.

Paige only could see the back of Drake; he was facing away from her. But when he moved his head, sometimes she could see the side of his face. It looked kind of familiar to her..

The last few minutes they just talked about Bette breaking the rules, and that if Orc says to stop doing something wrong, you have to do it. Bette broke the rules, so she deserved the hit.

Sam argued that they didn't have a right to hurt people, especially girls. But Drake shot back about people having to listen to the rules.

Drake had a point. When someone takes over, there is going to be new rules. People are going to have to listen. But it sure seemed like a pointless one. No magic tricks_. _Well maybe not _pointless.. _After all, what Bette was doing didn't seem like just a harmless little _magic trick_. It looked real. Shooting balls of light out of your hands wasn't normal. It would also be impossible to be just a magic trick. There was no way it could have been done without being real.

The finished their little chat. Paige had stopped listening after the fight, but she thought Drake must have won.

He turned around, and Paige almost gasped. _It was the boy from her nightmare._ An expression of shock and horror spread across her face, but then she maintained it, and somehow made it blank and expressionless. He must have seen it because he grinned an evil shark grin.

She noticed that the kids had made a path for him as he left.

She also saw their worried looks, that were worse than the ones she had gotten out of them. Very worse.

_The… Boy.. From her dream.. Oh sweet Jesus. _How could she have had a dream of him, when she has never seen his face before today? And why would he even have a snake arm and be carrying a gun in it? What was happening to _her_?


	4. Chapter 4

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter four: Superhero

"Paige!" Someone yelled. Paige turned her head to the left to see Mary- the girl who ran the daycare now- running towards her.

Paige and Sadie were sitting on Sinder's porch. Sadie was playing with her Barbie dolls, and Paige was reading a book. The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. It was alright, Paige supposed. Maybe a little too dramatic. A game where you got thrown into an arena with a lot of kids and just kill each other off.. Didn't sound that hard. So why was the main character upset, and thinking she was going to lose for sure? Once again; _pathetic. _

"What?" Paige asked. She almost sounded bored.

Mary ran up the stairs quickly. "Orc killed Bette!" She said, out of breath.

"What? That can't be. I was there, and she was perfectly fine after."

"She supposedly got hit in the head right?" Mary asked.

Paige just nodded.

"Yeah, well that had an after affect. She died this morning, when she walking into Dahra's office. Her words were slurred and she seemed to be getting slower."

_She's always been slow.. _Paige thought about saying that out loud, but immediately thought better of it.

She tried her best to put on a sad face and said, "Oh, that is so terrible. What do you think Caine is gonna do to Orc, now?"

"None of us are sure. But lots of kids are too scared to say anything. So.. I came here to ask you something."

Paige thought quickly. What could she say to Caine? The damage has been done.. And she really didn't care about Bette.. But she wanted these loser kids to trust her, now. Well, maybe not _trust _her, but she knew how this whole thing was going to end up like. It would end up like a war.. She needed a way for her and Sadie to stay out of the fire, so they wouldn't get burned. She needed to make these kids look to her for help, or advice. Needed to stay alive in this game called the FAYZ..

"You want me to talk to Caine. Or at least tell him about what has happened." Paige said.

"Yes. Exactly. Please?" Mary asked.

"Okay.. But what exactly do you want me to say?"

"Uh, just tell him about Bette, and what should happen to Orc."

"What exactly should happen to Orc?"

"I personally think he should be kicked out of Perdido Beach.."

Paige chuckled. _Kicked out of Perdido Beach? What the hell is that going to do?_

"Okay. I'll talk to him. But I'm not sure what to say exactly.."

Paige walked into the town hall. She wondered around for 10 minutes, lost. She couldn't find Caine's stupid office in this building that looked very small on the outside, but huge on the inside.

Just then Paige heard footsteps behind her and whirled around to see who it was.

A very pretty girl with dark hair and dark eyes stood before Paige. She was so beautiful, Paige had never seen a girl like her. But on her face was a nasty smirk, which told Paige she would not be liking this girl at all. She would threaten Paige. Annoy her, and make her blood boil.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" The girl said 'hey' half sarcastically, and the 'what are you doing here' part in a rude way.

"Yeah, hi. I'm here because I have to talk to Caine." Paige shot back the first part sarcastically, but then watched how she talked to this girl; she didn't want to get on someone important's bad side.

"He's busy." The girl said rudely again.

_What a snot nose little b-_

"I'm Diana." The girl stuck out her hand. And Paige could tell she also had to _force _a polite smile on her face.

Paige slowly took it.

"Paige," she said.

The girl squeezed slightly, and a small frown crept on her lips. She immediately composed her frown into another smirk.

"I really need to talk to Caine though.." Paige said lightly.

"Like I said before; he's busy. That meant 'no.'"

"It's kind of important."

"How _important_?" Diana sneered.

_Oh my god, I'm gonna kill her.. _Paige's face turned into a scary glare. The girl looked a little shocked and frightened. But only for two seconds. _So she's a good actress, too, huh? Well two can play at that game. _

Paige pushed passed Diana and walked up the stairs. Diana hurried after her, cursing.

Paige finally found his office on the 4th floor. It had said "Caine's office." _Wow. He thinks he's _that _important? _

She opened the door. He was sitting in a big chair, chewing on his thumb. He looked like a child.

He looked up at her, expressionless.

Diana rushed in. But gracefully which made Paige sick.

"I'm sorry, Caine. She just push-"

"It's okay." He interrupted. Then he glanced at Paige and smiled slightly. "Hello? What do you need?" He asked her.

"Um. I have to tell you something important."

"Well don't just stand there and tell me it's something important; say it." He joked a little. This made the butterflies in Paige's stomach go away.

"Bette.." She didn't know how to finish.

"Ah, yes. I have heard of her. She was breaking the rules, right?" He asked.

"She's dead." Paige said simply.

"What?" He asked. He was- once again- expressionless. But his voice sounded shocked.

"Bette is dead." She said again. She realized that she sounded a little heartless.. _Maybe I am heartless.. _She thought.

"Really?" Diana asked. Paige almost jumped. She had forgotten the girl was just right behind her.

Paige craned her head towards Diana and replied, "yes."

"How do you know that for sure?" Caine asked.

"I don't know.. Mary told me. Bette walked into Dahra's office this morning when Mary was there. She said that Bette was slurring her words and being a little slow in the head. The she just.. Died." Paige sounded too calm.

There was an awkward silence. Caine didn't know what to say.

"Well, what's happened, happened. So.. Thanks for coming to inform me. You can go now."

"Wait, what?" Paige asked, dumbfounded. "What's happened, happened? That's it?" She didn't care about Bette or what would happen to Orc, but she was a little curious that this new leader of theirs was just going to brush the situation off.

"Well, there's really nothing I can do." Caine said.

"Nothing you can do." She repeated. It wasn't a question. He was some what right. Sending Orc into the desert was only going to kill him off. Killing him right away wasn't going to do anything about Bette being dead. Nothing he could do that would be good, was right. But a leader who cared _would _do something. Even if it was dumb and pointless.

Paige saw through this Caine Soren kid. He didn't care. He wasn't going to do anything. He wanted power. He knew how to play this game. He was doing exactly what Paige wanted to do. But he wasn't doing it right. He wasn't going to stay on top that long. If he didn't at least _act _like he cared, these kids were going to end up sending _him _into that desert, or at least straight back to Coates Academy.

Paige stared at him, blankly. _Power, _she thought. Bette.. Shooting balls of light out of her hands..

Caine must have known his plan would die if he didn't do it right. She knew he wasn't dumb. He must have had something that could keep him going. Fight against the ones who didn't want him taking over Perdido Beach.

Suddenly she could hear the conversation between Drake and the boy from the other day. _She was using the power, _the blond boy had said.

_Why whatever could you possibly mean, Chaz? _Drake said. A threat. To be quiet..

_Nothing, _the boy said quickly.

A threat to be quiet… _The power.._

Caine had power. But Paige had a feeling it wasn't the power of taking over. It was a power.. Like a superhero.

_Ha._ She thought. _Super, but not a hero.._


	5. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Authors Note:

Ok sorry, I know everyone hates authors notes, but this is very important. So.. I have been working very hard on my story, and I had this cool idea that Paige was going to get a certain power. And I titled the story of what kind of happens with her powers. But then I read the new LIES book that just came out, and apparently there is a new character with the same power. So yeah, I am not going to be using that anymore. I know I know, I could still have a character who has the same power as someone else, but seriously, that wouldn't be very much fun or original, would it? :P lol I am telling you guys this now, so you don't come back later to ask me why I titled my story ILLUSIONS when there is nothing in it about illusions. Cause if I were you, that would bother me very much.

So yeah. I'm going to be updating soon. I have to write a lot of what actually happens in the real book in my story because it has to work up to a point where I can just write completely new things. Sorry if that didn't make sense. But just don't think I'm going to write all the things that actually happens in someone else's point of view because I'm not. Just keep reading to find out.

I'm finishing chapter 6 right now, and when I'm done with that, I will put up chapter 5. Then I will finish 7, and put out 6, and it will keep going like this so I always have something in store. Haha.

I want to ask everyone to please please PLEASE review my story! I really would appreciate it. If anyone has any suggestions or improvements or maybe something I'm doing right on please review. Or anything else they have to say. I need to know if people like it or not or if I need to change anything.

If you read all of this, I thoroughly respect you. You are amazing and I love you.

Thank you guys for reading my story!!! =D


	6. Chapter 5

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Five: Pathetic.

Paige and a couple kids were assigned a job to check all houses and make sure no animals or children were alone, and everything was okay. Caine had sent out ten search teams. And she was in one..

A few homes they had checked on had big messes in them, because when the adults poofed, they had to drop what they were doing. Some stoves were on, and Paige was surprised they haven't started a fire, yet. Well, one actually did. But that was a few days ago, and when people weren't checking the homes.

Unfortunately, the boys she was with were Sam, and Quinn. She didn't like them. Always against what should be happening. And then a 10-year-old girl named Brooke.

They stopped at a small blue house. Quinn knocked, and waited. Then he rang the door bell. "Nada." He said. "Bring on the hammer."

Paige had been pulling a little red wagon with supplies. She picked up a sledgehammer, and brought it over to Sam. Surprisingly it wasn't heavy at all.. It felt almost weightless.

"Do you want the hammer?" Sam asked Quinn.

"I live for the hammer, brah."

Paige had been staying silent the entire trip. She hadn't spoken one single word to them so far. She was planning on keeping it that way.

Quinn hit the door just bellow the doorknob, then pushed the door.

A sickening smell hit them hit them hard.

"Oh, man, what died in there?" Quinn joked.

It wasn't funny at all. Paige knew it wouldn't be.

It front of them lied a baby's pacifier..

"No, no, no. I can't do this." Brooke said.

Paige's mind was blank. She didn't really care about anyone else but her family and herself, but this was terrible. Even she felt a little sorry.

The four of them stood there, not sure what to do. But they couldn't just leave it there.

Brooke's hands were shaking terribly, and Sam reached and held them in his. "It's okay." He said. "You don't have to go in."

Sam yelled to see if anybody was in the house. No answer.

"We can't just ignore this." He said to Quinn.

"Maybe we should just report it to Caine." Quinn replied.

They fought for a couple minutes about it. Suddenly Paige got tired of waiting, and sick of smelling the death of the kid.

"Give me a garbage bag." She said harshly.

They all looked at her with a little shock. They have never heard her speak. _There goes my being quiet the whole time. _She grumbled on the inside.

Quinn peeled one off and handed it to her.

Paige walked in, and the smell got worse.

_This is all wrong. This shouldn't even be happening.._

She spotted a little baby girl with blonde hair, and was wearing pink pajamas, by a staircase.

She felt so bad, and so disgusted by whatever has caused this. _An innocent baby._

She slowly walked over to it, and looked at it for just a second; her eyes were open, just a little, and so was her small mouth. Then she couldn't stand to see her anymore and put her hands in the garbage bag, and grabbed the baby through it. Then she grabbed the end of the bag and let the body fall back into the bag.

She was going to be sick if she didn't get outside soon.

She hurried out and rushed past Quinn, Sam, and Brooke, and set the bag on the wagon. "Like taking out the trash." She muttered.

Sam was shaking with anger. He didn't like this one bit, either. No one did.

Paige turned to Quinn. "Go in there, and open some windows, and let the smell out. We'll come back when the smell is gone." She said quickly.

"No way, I'm not going in there." Quinn said even quicker.

Paige was sick of him being pathetic, and stupid. He was most likely a guy who thinks boys are better than girls, yet he was the wimp in this case. _She _was the one who had to go in there and touch a dead baby. _Not _him. He sure as hell should be able to open a few windows.

She got in his face and said angrily, "I picked the baby up and stuffed it into a trash bag, all right? So go in there and open the windows. _Do it._" She was glaring at the loser. He disgusted her.

"You really need to step off." Quinn said.

Sam started to back Paige up, but she didn't pay much attention to the conversation. She had a problem with doing that, sometimes. With paying attention to meaningless crap, said by meaningless people.

Quinn stuck his hand out, tauntingly. "I'm sorry, am I annoying you? Why don't you just burn my hand off, magic boy?"

Paige looked up. _Magic boy. _Yup. People had powers now.

"I'll do it, you guys." Brooke said quietly.

Paige had a little respect for the girl. She certainly had more guts than Quinn did. Well, opening windows in a house that once contained a dead baby really didn't require guts. In fact, by now, the smell had probably worn off a bit.

The boys cooled off.

Sam gave orders to Brooke. The Mexican kid- Edilio- had to dig another grave.

"Try to find a picture of the baby and her mom.. She should have…" He didn't finish the sentence. Tears started to roll down his face. He just walked away.

Drake's POV

Caine had told Drake to go and look for some twins named Anna and Emma. Their 15th birthday was today, and they he to know if they would poof.

Drake, Diana, Caine and Computer Jack had been collecting people's birth certificates, so they knew when people were born. They wanted to know how to beat the poof. How to stay here when they turned 15. They had to know other people's birthday so they could experiment and see how it works.

They were planning to set up a camera and film someone poofing, and check the video out. Maybe then they would know how to beat it.

The only reason Drake was with these losers was because he needed to find out how to beat it. With them, he could find out. But stupid Caine and his stupid superiority. He shouldn't have been the leader; Drake should've. The only reason he wasn't, was because of Caine's dumb powers of telekinesis. He could throw anyone into a wall and kill them if he wanted to.

Drake looked around for the two girls, but he didn't see anyone.

A few minutes later, when he was crossing a what used to be a busy street, he heard a girl scream.

His head snapped left, in the direction of the cross lights, where a line of little kids and a few older kids walked in an almost single file line. A girl stood about ten feet away from them holding Sam Temple's hand. The scream had caught everyone's attention, and the kids were now stopped and staring at them.

Drake could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation between the girl and Sam, but he had picked out the name "Emma" out of one of the girl's sentences. He figured she was Anna.

He stood there, watching. He wasn't supposed to do anything to them, he was just supposed to know if they would poof.

He glanced at his watch; one eighteen. From what he knew, the Anna girl's time was at one seventeen. It was about a minute off. He started to doubt if she would go at all.

Mary, Mary's brother, and a few little kids rushed over to them.

"Don't let go of me, Sam." Drake heard. _Oh. Please. This is all like a pathetic, cheesy Lifetime movie. _

Suddenly, Sam's hands were holding air. She was gone. Gone at… One nineteen.

Drake walked off, heading towards town hall to tell Caine what had happened.


	7. Chapter 6

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Six: Accomplices

Paige was so bored. There was absolutely nothing to do in this stupid little town. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

She was glad that Sadie was having a little fun at least. She spent most of her time with Mary at the daycare.

Sinder was way into writing on her laptop. She spent most of _her_ time on it. Unfortunately, there was no internet.

Paige wasn't sure what she wrote about though. It might have been a diary; when your all alone in the FAYZ, and there's no one to talk to, you could see making a diary and basically talking to yourself could make you slightly happier. _And possibly crazier.. _

Paige walked in the street. Once again heading nowhere, just wanting to get away from Sinder's house.

Sinder was a little mad at Paige. She said that she did not like how Paige had reacted when Bette was hit. She also said that Paige could have stopped Orc; said or done something. Or possibly manipulate him into thinking he shouldn't hurt anyone. She had that affect.

But Paige couldn't take anymore lectures. She was beginning to feel mad at Sinder. She would start feeling hate if Sinder got on her case again. She didn't want that. She would say or do something she would regret. Sinder was a good kid, and Paige didn't want to hurt her.

"Ahhhh!" Paige heard a little kid scream, and she quickly looked to her right.

Little Pete- Sam's girlfriend Astrid's brother- was sitting on the porch of a house, screaming and crying. Three boys were standing on the sidewalk laughing.

Astrid and Sam ran out of the house and went to the screaming child.

"What did you do, Panda?" Sam yelled at one of the boys.

Paige got closer to them, and noticed the boys were Quinn, the kid named Panda, and a boy named Chris.

"He was ignoring me." The ugly looking kid called Panda said.

"Panda was just goofing, Sam," Quinn said. _What a loser. Pathetic, useless, selfish, brainless, careless, boobish, idiotic, moronic fool. _There was a lot more to what he was, but the list seemed endless.

They were fighting now. _Damn. A lot of excitement happens here in the FAYZ. But when there's not, it's boring. _Paige thought.

_Well whatever. I'm getting bored of this. _Paige started walking again.

This time she knew where she was going. She was headed to Ralph's grocery store. Maybe she could find something to eat or do there. There was always some crap magazine or puzzles or something where the check out places were.

Howard- Orc's toady- was sitting in a lawn chair, by the door, outside of Ralph's grocery store. Paige walked up to the door, but before she could go through he said, "Hey, Paige. I'm going to need a list."

_At least he was nice.. ish. _

"Hey. And.. What list?" She said.

"I need a list of what you plan on getting," he said a little rudely; talking to her like she was stupid.

_There goes the nice.. And the ish. _She thought angrily.

"Why can't I just tell you what I plan on getting?"

"Well.. I guess that would work. Just know that you can get fresh stuff. Nothing canned. Not unless you ask Caine or one of his sheriffs. If you need toilet paper, you only get one roll." He said.

"Popsicles, toilet paper, magazines, gum." Paige said.

"That's it?" He said, more mocking.

_What a dumb thing to say to put someone down. _

"Yes." She said, annoyed.

"That's dumb."

"You're dumb." She shot back angrily. "Just let me in before I punch your ugly face in."

"Ah ah ah.." He shook his finger mockingly. "You don't want Drake on you for back talking to an important person."

_Important my ass.. _

She glared at him, threatening.

He looked a little scared and said, "Fine, go."

She snorted. "Pathetic."

She wasn't scared of some little twerp.

She walked passed him slowly, and walked through the sliding doors.

She headed straight for the check out. Sad to see because there wasn't a big line anymore like there used to be. Just empty, and somewhat abandoned.

She grabbed a couple magazines, and a few packs of gum. Then she headed towards the frozen isle. She opened a freezer that contained popsicles.

Right as she touched the frozen box of popsicles, she heard a girl scream.

_Ow.. Can these dumb people stop screaming like chicks? We hear it way too much. _

She hurried towards the isle that she heard the scream come from.

Sam Temple was on the floor, Astrid was standing not too far from him, Drake was standing above Sam with a baseball bat, and Panda was standing a few feet from them, smirking.

A few other boys rushed out from behind isles and grabbed Sam from behind. Two grabbed Astrid.

Diana Ladris walked in and smirked.

"Diana," said Panda.

"Bag his hands." She said to him harshly.

Drake and Panda tied Sam's hands with a plastic tie, then bagged his hands with deflated Mylar balloons, held together by duct tape.

Diana walked up to Sam. "It's Mylar. It's a reflective surface. So I wouldn't try to turn on your mojo, Sam: you'd fry your own hands." She laughed.

"What are you doing?" Sam said.

"Your brother wants to have a nice conversation with you."

_He has a brother? Nah. Maybe it's Quinn. I always hear them calling each other "brah."_

Drake kicked Sam onto his back, and stood over him and pushed the end of the bat into his throat.

"If you're a good boy, we'll be nice to your girlfriend and her retarded brother. If you cause trouble, I'll mess her up." Drake threatened.

Little Pete started to cry.

"Shut that kid up or I'll shut him up for you." Drake said to Astrid.

They put Sam into a grocery cart, and Howard was pushing it.

Paige stood there, not knowing what to do. Sam and Astrid would understand if she didn't do anything- she would act scared like all of the other kids were. There was nothing any of them could do.

Drake and Diana turned to Paige.

"You. Come with us. I'm sure Caine will know what to do with you." Diana said.

Paige walked slowly behind them. Neither Drake nor Diana turned to look at her. They knew she wouldn't run for it. If she did Drake could easily come after her.

Paige sighed. She wasn't up for what she was about to witness. She was tired of all of this drama. She just wanted to go home and sit back with her new magazines while Sadie played with her toys.

Paige knew that something bad was going to happen to Sam. Caine and his gang weren't very fond of him.

She was right behind Drake. He seemed a little excited. Which probably meant something bad _was _going to happen.

She felt a little uneasy. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't want Sam and his side against her. And she sure didn't want Caine's side against her either.

Diana had said something about Sam having a power, and his hands were ties together and Mylar around them.

Paige kept her head down. Not listening to anything anyone was saying.

Just then Diana was in front of her, a nasty smirk on her face.

"You come with me."

Paige followed her without thinking. What was Caine going to do to her?

Drake was holding Astrid's arm, pulling her with. Diana and Paige followed them into the school.

They walked into a 4th grade classroom, and Drake let go of Astrid.

Paige stood by the door, watching. Well it _was _the only thing she could do.

"Have a seat. Read a book, if you want. I know you like that kind of thing." Diana said to Astrid.

Astrid picked up a book. "Yes, 4th grade math. I love that kind of thing."

"You know, I really dislike you." Diana said.

Paige could tell that she was getting frustrated, but she was trying to hide it.

She sat against the wall. She knew that they were talking, but she wasn't paying any attention. She could only hear a distant buzzing sound.

Diana was walking towards her now.

"Get up. Follow." She commanded Paige like a dog.

Oddly, Paige didn't do anything about that and did what she was told.

They walked into the gym where once again, Sam was on the floor surrounded by Caine's gang.

Paige was so sick and tired of feeling like a dog on a leash, and having to follow these idiots around like they owned her. They were nothing. But she couldn't just pick a side. She had to choose a way to get her through this hell.

"He's baiting you." Diana said as they walked closer to the scene.

"He's trying to prove he's tough." Caine said, frustrated.

"Yes. And he's proved it. Move on."

Paige looked away, avoiding Sam's stare for help. Her head hung down a little, to make him think that she had no choice, and she couldn't help him unless she wanted to be in his situation.

To be honest she was bored, nothing to do except stand there listening to them yap about Caine and Sam's dad. The only thing interesting was that they were apparently brothers, their mother took Sam and gave Caine away. Pathetic.

Just then Drake rushed into the gym.

"Is she here?" He demanded as he got closer.

"Who?" Said Diana.

"Who do you think? The blonde and her retard brother."

"You let her get away?" Caine demanded.

"I didn't let her get away. They were in the room with me. The girl was pissing me off so I smacked her. Then they disappeared. Gone."

_Gone? Them too? But Astrid's birthday isn't for awhile and the kid is like 4._

Caine gave Diana a quick glare.

"No. She was months away from turning 15. And anyway, her little brother is 4."

_See? It has to be something else. The power! Right, that's it. (There should really be another way to know if someone has powers other than just witnessing it happening.) _

"Then how? Can it be the power?" Caine thought aloud.

_Well duh. Am I ahead of everyone in this?_

"I read Astrid again on the way here. She's barely at two bars. No way. Two people teleporting?"

_She _read _her? What is that supposed to mean? _

"The retard?" Caine asked.

Paige turned to look at Drake's impatient face. He could have been very handsome if you didn't know what lurked behind those icy eyes..

"He's a little autistic kid, why would I read him?" Diana says.

Caine turned to Sam and got all into his space. Then he raised his hand as a threat.

Paige looked around the gym, deciding what to do next. Guarding the doors were Orc, Panda Howard, Chaz, and some other boys she didn't know.

Diana was standing close to Caine, careful not to get too close while his hand was raised. Drake was standing there with his arms folded, glaring at Sam. Well it looked like the stare was a lot deeper than that, like he was seeing something else.

Paige was standing about 10 feet from the scene, making sure not to get in Drake or Caine's way. They must have known that she wasn't going anywhere, because they barely looked her way.

"What do you know about this?" Caine asked. He raised his hand as a threat. "What do you know!" He yelled.

"Well. I know that I enjoy seeing you scared, Caine."

Sam went flying backwards, and landed hard on his back.

Paige took a couple steps back, worried that Caine was going to explode and turn on everyone else. He seemed like someone who would do that on impulse.

Drake finally looked her way and hurried over to get her.

He grabbed her arm and stepped behind her. He was squeezing her arm very tight, so that it would hurt, making sure she wouldn't pull away, and couldn't go anywhere.

She was a little upset that he thought she would run away. She wanted them to think that they could depend on her or something.

Well, she hadn't really gained their trust yet, considering they were having her follow them around and giving her orders. They thought that she would try to pull something.

She just had to keep obeying. That was the only way to gain any trust. But she didn't want to make them think she was only doing as told because of fear, she wanted them to think that she could be one of them.

She wanted everyone to think that she was on their side.

She sighed. Which for some reason caused Drake to squeeze her arm tighter. _Ugh. So nice of him.._

"He could be a four," Caine said.

"Yes. He could be a four," Diana agreed. She paused. "He could be even more."

"Orc, Howard: lock Sam up, tie him down so he can't get that Mylar off his hands, then get Freddie to help you. He's done plastering before, her knows what to do. Get whatever you need from the hardware store." Caine ordered.

_Plastering? What?_

Caine turned to Diana again. "What is she?" He nodded his head towards Paige.

"2 bar. And something tells me that it's growing fast."

Paige couldn't stop herself from speaking out. "2 bar? What do you mean?"

Diana just grinned and muttered "oblivious."

"Sweet. I'll plaster this one myself!" Drake said excitedly.

"Plaster?" Paige almost yelled. She was sick of feeling out of the conversation.

"No Drake. She's not getting plastered… Yet." Caine looked at Diana. "You said you had a strange feeling about her. She might be of good use sometime soon."

Drake grunted. Paige turned to look up at his face, and gave him a skeptical look.

She was annoyed with this kid. He needed to stop being so selfish and mean. Paige wondered if that's what other kids thought about her sometimes. Well at least she wasn't sadistic..

"You'll take her with you, Drake." Caine decided. "Train her. She can be with us. Don't hurt her too bad though.."

"Hurt? Seriously?" She side commented.

She felt Drake's chest grumble behind her. He was chuckling.

_Jerk.._

"Go find Astrid and that kid." Caine said to Drake again.

"How am I going to catch them if they can just zap out whenever they want?" Drake asked as he let go of Paige's arm. She jerked it away.

"I didn't say catch them. Take a gun, Drake. Shoot them both before they see you." Caine chuckled.

Paige knew what was going to happen next.

Sam plowed into Caine's nose head first, knocking them both to the ground. Drake and Orc swarmed over Sam and kicked him away from Caine.

Sam groaned. "You can't kill people, Caine. Are you crazy?" Sam yelled.

"You hurt my nose," was all Caine could say at the moment.

Paige chuckled, and Drake looked up at her, kind of looking confused.

"You're screwed up, Caine. You need help. You're insane!"

"Yeah. That's what they keep telling me. It's what Nurse Temple… Mom.. Told me. Just be glad I need to keep you around, Sam. I need to see you blink out, figure out how to keep it from happening to me. Orc, take this hero away, Drake, Paige: go."

"If you hurt them, Drake, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Sam yelled.

Paige turned to look at him and give him an apologetic look as they left. His eyes were locked on Drake, and his face was twisted into a hate filled expression.

Before they got out of the gym, Paige heard Diana say "Don't waste your breath. You don't know Drake. You girlfriend's as good as dead."


	8. Chapter 7

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Seven: What is your problem?

Paige felt nervous walking right behind Drake. She knew he was probably not liking that he had to drag her around with him. And she could tell he was getting annoyed with her right on his heals. But she didn't back away a little bit or go onto his side. She didn't really care.

"They would be at their house." Paige said suddenly.

He moved to his right a little and slowed down, having her on his left side.

He looked at her a little odd, as if trying to figure something out.

"What? It's true.." She said, feeling awkward in the silence he was giving her.

He stopped suddenly, grabbing her arm. _Again? Ugh. _

She mentally sighed.

"Whatever you do, _don't _get in my way." He said harshly.

"I'm in your way?" Paige shot back angrily. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." He said with a nasty glare.

"Caine wouldn't just send me off with you just to have me follow you around for no reason. I'm _supposed _to help. Even if I don't want to, or care about what happens to that prissy snob." Paige said with one of her own glares.

That made him give her another one of those looks. The confused one, figuring something out ones.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked back.

"I mean.. Why are you so confusing? Who are you? You seem to be so nice, but then you act all tough or non caring. _What. Is your problem?_"

"Um.." She was shocked. She didn't know what to say. "I'm just trying to survive the FAYZ just like everyone else." She said honestly. That _was _the only thing she was doing, she figured. She wasn't bad or good. She was just Paige. That's it.

What _was _her problem?

He let go of her and they started walking again. He acted as if nothing was said.

They got to a small little house just off the plaza about a couple minutes later. Not too far from town hall.

Everything was organized and in order, and in perfect shape.

There were guns on the dining room table.

Drake walked over to the table and picked the long one up, he looked like he was feeling it up.

He put the strap thinger over his shoulder, and picked up the small pistol. He chuckled.

He didn't give Paige one, though.

_Oh well. I still got my knives. _She thought. She had a pocket knife in the side of her shoe, and a very sharp dagger in one of her jeans loops. Nobody must have seen it because she had on her favorite black jacket, and it was covering the dagger.

For some reason, kids had started to carry around weapons..

"Come on," Drake said as he was getting ready to leave. "We are going to Astrid's house."

"Ok," she said obediently.

They stood halfway down the block from Astrid's house, looking to see any signs of what room they were in.

"Stay here." He said, as they got to the alley.

"But-"

"No buts. Stay." He said harshly.

"Fine." She said angrily.

He walked towards the back of Astrid's house. Paige just watched his butt as he left, not knowing that she was staring.

Drake was tall and thin. He reminded her of a bean pole. But he still had muscle. A lot of it..

His face was okay looking, too. He had sandy blond hair, and grey eyes. He would have looked like any other 14 year old boy, but there was something about him.. Maybe it was the cruelness in his eyes.. No.. You had to be closer to him to notice that. Paige guessed it was just the way he presented himself. He had a shark grin on almost all of the time, amused by everyone else's stupidity, Paige guessed.

He for sure was not the smartest with school things. But you could tell that he was very clever. He was extremely confident. It seemed like he didn't really have to think about what he did. He just did.

He also had that don't-give-a-shiz attitude that Paige admired. And she only admired it because that's how she was too.

Paige walked closer towards the garage, careful not to attract attention. And she for sure did not want Astrid to see her. Drake would literally kill her if she ruined this.

She wondered what she would have to do once they found Astrid and little Pete. Surely she wouldn't kill them. Couldn't. She'd just have Drake do that.

Paige felt bad for them. She wasn't very fond of the blonde brat, but she could understand them. Understand that Astrid was just trying to watch over her little brother and keep them alive. Just like Paige with little Sadie.

Oh, just to imagine Sadie getting hurt or dying.. It made Paige sick. It made her sad. It made her very angry.

Paige would _kill _anyone who would ever try to lay a finger on her. Her dear baby sister. The only one who made Paige keep her sanity. If she didn't have Sadie, she would have lost it by now. Sadie was the only thing keeping her going.

Drake walked out the back door, and went to the garage. He was very slow and quiet.

He spotted Paige, and motioned for her to go around to the back of the garage, just in case Astrid and little Pete tried to get out that way.

After a very slow minute, she heard him call her name. She walked around to the front of the garage and found him holding one of those gasoline cans.

"Grab one," Drake said and pointed to a couple other containers.

Paige hesitantly picked one up. "What are we gonna do with these?" She asked nervously.

"You'll see. Just dump it everywhere in the house."

"What!"

"Oh shut up!" He practically yelled.

They walked into the house. He laughed and started pouring the gasoline.

"Go upstairs." He ordered.

She obeyed.

She hurried up and poured the gasoline everywhere. She just wanted to hurry up and leave. She had to pick up Sadie soon.

Paige wondered if she was ever going to get those groceries..

She ran down the stairs, afraid that Drake might light the house while she was still up there. Certainly something he would do..

Yeah, she knew what he was going to do. It was obvious. Start the house on fire. She really couldn't do anything. Caine had given Drake orders to kill Astrid and Pete, and take Paige along to help. If she didn't do what Drake said, that was not doing what Caine said and that's asking to die right there.

Drake tore a piece of paper towel and lighted it on the stove. He tossed it onto the dining room table. Then he hurried to the door and grabbed Paige's arm (again) and pulled her with him.

They ran back to the plaza and stopped at the church.

"Stay." He ordered again.

"Okay, I am sick of having to 'sit,' 'stay,' and 'roll over.' I am coming with!" She tried to push past him.

He pushed her back, and she fell onto her butt.

"Shut your ugly, fat face up before I do it for you!" He yelled a her. "_You_ listen to _me_!"

Paige felt like crying. She felt the little dignity she had left quickly fade.

How dare he? How dare he push her, or even _touch _her _at all_?

_She _was not the only one with the problem, it was _Drake Merwin _with it, too.

She stood up as he left. Really no point of even getting up because she just walked over to the side of the church and sat back down.

She put the hood of her jacket up and pulled her legs hard into her chest, then put her head down.

This was one of the only times she would be able to cry. She couldn't keep holding it in anymore, she never believed that crying would ever do anything for anyone, but now she understood that crying might have been the only thing she _could _do now. She felt so helpless. So alone. So afraid. So hurt. So depressed. Everything was just going to get worse, she could feel it. Soon everything was going to start falling apart.

Paige let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 8

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Eight: This sucks

Sinder's POV

Sinder walked back and fourth, pacing through the house.

What was she going to do about Paige? She couldn't just kick them out. Paige had been an alright friend- if you could ever call her that- and her and Sadie were great company.

Sinder didn't want to be alone.

Another reason she couldn't kick Paige out was for a selfish reason- she would be great for safety. Paige could protect her. People were afraid of her, people envied her, people stayed the hell away from her.

Nobody would ever even bother her unless they had guts. Sinder wasn't even sure why people would be scared of her. It seemed like she was only talk. She had never seen Paige physically hurt anyone. Though she had been told the stories.

Nobody really understood how Paige could be such a hateful person. She had one of the sweetest, warmest, most loving family's ever. She was amazingly gorgeous, she had talent with singing, dancing, acting, and lots of sports.

She was like one of the most popular girls in school without even being popular at all.

And the one most envied thing about her was that she was fearless. Well it seemed like that before, until the FAYZ happened. Sinder guessed she was one of the only one's to actually see that though. She had gotten to know Paige a little bit. She was a very kind girl deep down. Or maybe she was only nice to Sinder because she let Paige and her little sister stay with her.

Sinder sighed.

Something odd was happening to Paige. She was changing. Changing into something she wasn't. She had a sense of darkness around her.

Sinder shuttered and lied back down onto her bed with her laptop and began typing away her feelings.

Sadie's POV

Robbie threw a block at Samantha's head.. Again. And as usual, she cried, he got a time out, then they both made up and he got to eat at snack time.

That's how it was almost everyday. Again and again.. And again.

Everything was almost the exact same everyday.

The other kids missed their mommies, too. Just like Sadie. Just like the big kids.

Sadie noticed that with the big kids, they either were sad or happy about their mommies being gone. That was a bad thing.

Sadie took a sip of her juice, and looked up at the TV screen to, once again, watch The Lion King. One of her favorite movies, but she was getting a little tired of it.

She had to stay at the daycare while Paige went to the store. Sadie liked to be at the daycare though. It was fun. She got to finger paint, and watch movies, and eat snacks, and play with Barbies and other dollies, and play puzzle and all that fun stuffs.

It was kid heaven! But she secretly hoped that Paige would hurry up and come back. Sadie was getting worried…

BaCk To PaIgE lol

Once again, Paige and Drake were on the move. They were going to the Clifftop resort. But this time they had to run and get a car.

They needed a fast car..

Her eyes widened as she spotted the perfect car.

"Hey, Drake!" Paige called. "I found a car we can use.."

"Sweet. A police car. This should help a bit." Drake said as they were practically flooring it down the road.

"Yeah. I have always wanted to be in the front seat of one of these before.. I have only ever been in the back." She giggled.

_Oh snap. Giggle? To a bad thing?_

She expected to see the "figuring-you-out" look on him again, but no. Not this time. This time his face was blank. Which was only 1 of the 5 facial expressions he had. Blank, shark grin, sickly excited, and hateful glare. And then occasionally, "figuring-you-out" or "kinda confused."

The rest of the ride was quiet other than the little screams she let escape from her mouth when they almost ran into things.

They parked about a block away from Clifftop, then they ran.

"Why did we have to park way over here? Why couldn't we have just gotten closer, then parked? I mean now we are going slower." She sounded whiney.

Drake let his arm swing back, almost hitting her in the face.

"Once again, shut up. You are getting on my nerves, and that's not a good thing for you." He said, not even close to being out of breath.

_Was he in that good of shape?_ Paige thought sarcastically.

He continued, "And I parked over here because I don't want Astrid to see us. Duh."

Paige wasn't over weight, yet she was still sweating like a fat man on crack.

She wasn't exactly a stick figure either, though.

She was at least 20 yards away from him now.

He was certainly in shape..

When she got to the doors, he was already hurrying up the stairs, not willing to make it just a little easier for her by using the elevator.

She didn't care. She was tired and he hadn't given her orders to not use the elevator. She quickly ran to it and pushed the button for the highest floor.

The door opened and Drake was getting ready to shoot Astrid.

He laughed and got closer.

Astrid was struggling with a key card for a room, and freaking when it didn't work.

Finally it worked and Astrid shoved little Pete into the room, and slammed the door. Paige could hear her throwing on the bolt and putting on the security lock.

Drake shot at the door, grinning. It didn't do much though. He shot at the door handle. The grin was gone.

He slammed against the door, getting pissed.

Then when that didn't work, he shot repetitively at the door.

Paige didn't know what to do. She just stood there, watching Drake take his inner anger out on the poor door.

He was acting like she wasn't even there. She must not have been that important in the mission then.

Finally, the door gave out, and Drake walked in.

She walked closer, and stood in the doorway.

Drake cursed multiple times.

He was getting very angry..

He looked at Paige, who had on a blank face.

His glare was terrifying. Even to her.

His hand came up, the one that held the pistol.

He aimed it at Paige..

Then fired..

Everything seemed to slow down. Everything except for Paige, herself.

A bullet was coming in what seemed like slow motion, towards her face.

Her hands covered her face.

But she noticed how un-normally slow the bullet was going.

_All this time to think about how a bullet is coming towards me? What is going on?_

She stepped to the side as the bullet got close to her, then turned sideways, facing it.

It made it past her but then sped up again.

Drake looked shocked.

It must've been a flash for him. He must've thought that she had super speed or something. But she knew she didn't.

She knew that if someone had super speed, everything would still be fast for them, just very clear and alert. But everything was terribly slow except for her.. That wasn't right.

Drake got even more mad, and ran up to her and grabbed her by her hair. He threw her onto the ground. He went back to the room, and walked to the balcony.

Paige stood up.

Just then she saw Sam in the corner of her eye.

She gasped.

"Dra-" She started to yell.

Sam put his hand over her mouth. "Shh.." He whispered.

She looked him in the eyes. They were pleading.

She mentally sighed, and nodded. Then she began pull away and sit down, putting her head down on the ground.

She didn't want Drake to think that she knew Sam had gone by. He would blame her.

Sam's eyes looked thankful now. And he walked quietly into the room.

Paige heard the sound of a gun being fired, and Drake yelling out in pain.

She got up and ran into the room.

Sam was looking down the balcony, and Drake was gone.

She ran to Sam's side, and looked down.

Astrid and little Pete were on another balcony below them. And Drake was on the ground way below, on his back and unconscious. He was lying on one of his guns, and the other smaller one was beside him.

Paige didn't know what to do. Drake might have been dead, and if he wasn't she didn't want to leave with Sam and Astrid.

And what if she stayed there while they left? They would realize that Paige was on Drake's side.

They all ran to the front of the building, trying quickly to decide what to do next. Then they ran to a little motor boat with Edilio the Mexican kid, and Quinn.. the idiot, in it.

Everyone got on except for Paige. She stood there, with an expression of (fake) fear on her face.

"Paige, hurry, get in," Sam said.

"But.. He'll kill me." She said nervously.

"Well he's probably dead, anyways. He can't kill you." Astrid said. Paige had a feeling that she was only trying to convince herself.

"I don't think so. It's _Drake._" Paige said. "He'd come back from the dead if he had to."

"He has enough will power to do that.." Quinn muttered.

Everyone looked at Sam, not knowing what to do next.

"Paige, you _can't _go near him again." Astrid said carefully.

"I know. I just.." Paige thought for a moment. "I just need to stay around here for a little bit, just in case he's alive or not. I'll hide."

"Why would you need to-" Edilio started, but was interrupted by Paige.

"Comfort.. Reassurance of his death.."

"Okay, fine. Stay here for only _a little bit. _And hide, make sure he can't see you if he wakes up. If he does, keep hiding until he's gone. Then go home." Sam said.

"Okay. Of course. I will." She smiled slightly.

Just to throw them off the idea of her being on Drake's side, she said, "Thanks, Sam. For helping me get away, too."

He nodded, and started the boat.

Paige waited for them to be completely out of sight before running to Drake.

He was still lying there, unmoved, and still unconscious.

She sat by his side and softly shook him.

"Drake," she said lightly, not wanting him to be alarmed and try to hurt her.

"Drake, please. Wake up!" She said a little louder.

His head moved to face her, and he groaned.

"Ugh.. I'm gonna kill Sam." He said angrily.

"They got away." Paige said a little disappointedly.

"Well duh." He got up, and grabbed his pistol off the ground.

"We've got to move quickly." He said as he started walking.

Paige sighed. _Of course, this again.._


	10. Authors Note 2: What up?

Hey, what up? :P

IMPORTANT NOTES:

I will be trying to put a new chapter up every week.. Um.. I guess maybe Monday's or Tuesday's would be the best days for me to update.. So just keep checking..

I'm going to have to write a lot more though, but I think I'll be able to do that considering it's almost summer break. I don't have a life.. Lol so I'll definitely be writing a lot.

If I can't put a chapter up that week, don't worry, I'm just a little busy and I'll put it up as soon as I can.

I am going to keep writing this fan fiction for awhile.. It's really important to me, so don't expect me to stop anytime soon.

Please review my story people.. I really don't care if you're hating on it or loving it, I just really need opinions and ideas.

I think I might be writing a new House of Night fan fiction.. Don't count on it.. I'm still deciding weather or not to put it up. Yeah, I started writing it in my notebook at school so I do have a chapter.. I'm just deciding to put it on .

If you haven't read this series.. OMG you have been missing out. It's about a vampyre (different ways of spelling, people.) school. You get "Marked" which is a crescent moon tattoo on your forehead. Then you have to go to the House of Night school where you learn to be a vampyre or whatever. Lol It's nothing like Twilight. It's not one of those "I fell in love with a vampire" book series at all. (I'm not trashing Twilight. I love those books. It's well written and I thank it because it's the book that got me into reading which is now my life.) It's kind of mature.. But I think its great. Go check it out. The first book is called Marked. Um go check out the site, too. .com.

Thanks for reading! :P


	11. Chapter 9

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Nine: Zil Pranks

They got back to town hall, and Paige sat down, beat.

Caine was talking into his radio thing, talking to Howard who was apparently on a boat chasing Sam.

_Wow. What are they gonna do if they actually do catch him? They are friggin low class bullies. There's not much they can do except for beat him up. Which really is no point if Caine wants answers. Beside's I know that Sam really doesn't have the answers. By the time they're done with him, he'll be practically dead, which isn't the shape to answer questions in._

Another thought popped into Paige's mind; _Sadie.. _

_Oh no! I was supposed to pick up Sadie a long time ago._

Without thinking, Paige stood up, a little frantic.

Caine, Drake and Diana looked at her.

"I gotta go.." She said casually.

"Go where?" Drake said harshly. "You're not leaving us. Unless you want me to kill you along with all of them later."

He didn't have to clarify "them."

"Um.. I have to _go, _go." Paige said slowly.

He gave her a weird, and somewhat grossed out look.

_I'm sick of him._

"Let her _"go," _Drake." Caine said, annoyed.

Drake huffed.

Paige slowly walked out. She shut the door behind her.

_I don't care what side they think I'm on.. I need to go home to Sadie. _She thought.

She ran.

Right when Paige walked through the door of the daycare, Sadie ran to her.

"Pagie! I was sooo scared!" Sadie said.

"Oooh. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm here now." Paige said softly into her ear.

"Wow, Paige. Are you sure you're alright? You're terribly late." Mary said, a little concerned.

"Yeah.. I just had something very important to do today."

"What?" Sadie and Mary said at the same time.

"Uh.. Groceries.." Paige said hesitantly. She didn't want to tell Mary that she was with Caine and his group of creepers.

"It took you that long just to get groceries?" Mary asked. "Well.. Yeah."

"..And where are the groceries?"

"..At home." Paige muttered. "And actually, I went to work out too.." _And that is true.._

"Oh.. Cool." Mary said slowly. Suspicious.

_Ugh, screw this.. _

Paige picked up Sadie, then while walking out the door said a quick "peace" over her shoulder.

Paige set Sadie down on the ground to walk after half a block. There was no need to carry a perfectly-capable-of-walking-5-year-old.

"Is that really where you were, Paige? Working out, I mean.. And groceries?" Sadie said lightly.

She sounded so mature.. And she called her Paige. Normal Paige, not "Pagie."

Paige sighed. "Yeah, Sade. Where else would I have been?"

"Oh I don't know. But okay. As long as you're safe." Sadie looked up and smiled.

Paige tried her best to smile back.

Drake's POV

It had been two hours since Paige had claimed she needed to go to the bathroom.

It was either she had a very bad bathroom problem or just left..

Drake knew she just left. And he was going to kill her for that.

He had thought that after she had come back to get him after falling off of that balcony, that she was actually loyal. Apparently not.

The little witch..

Drake didn't know what Caine was going to do about it, he didn't seem to annoyed by the fact, kind of like he saw it coming.

"Caine, she just left, after we told her not to."

"Correction; after _you_ told her not to. And anyways, no worries. We know where to find her." Caine said.

"Where? I'm gonna beat her." Drake said angrily.

"Um.. No you're not." said Diana. "Unless you want to die by her unknown powers or something. And besides, we want to be on her good side if she does have good powers."

"How do you even know her powers are strong? You said the other day that she was only a 2 bar. That's not gonna be a very good power."

He left out the part of seeing Paige's power of either slowing things down for herself, or having super speed. He didn't want to lose the argument. And that _wasn't _even that big of a power.

"I can tell, you moron.. I read people all the time. There's just something weird about her. I _know _she has strong powers. Or will at least."

Drake just scowled. He still wanted to kill Paige for not listening. He wanted to kill all of them..

"So, Drake. That means you cannot hurt her." Caine warned, like he was a little child.

"Too late.." Drake muttered under his breath.

"You know, she has a little sister she takes care of." Diana said. "What are we going to do about her when we get Paige?"

"Dump the brat at Mary's daycare." Caine said.

"Or dump her in the ocean.." Drake snickered.

"No. No bad side of Paige, Drake."

"But, Paige is very over protective of her little sister. She is not going to leave her here while we go back to Coates," said Diana.

"Who cares? Wouldn't she want her little sister safe, anyways? Paige should know by now that being with us is not going to be safe." Caine said. "And by the sound of it, she is willing to be on our side, considering she went back to wake Drake up. But she's also on Sam's good side. We could use that fact to out advantage.."

"Like, spying?" Diana said. She didn't sound like she cared at all, though.

"Exactly, spying, Diana. What else?" He said, annoyed again.

"So.. Where is she?" Drake said.

"Her house of course.. Well at least the house she is staying in. We wont be picking her up until tomorrow, though.."

Drake then left, going to look for an office with a couch to stay in.

Paige woke up very early. She had always been an early riser; eager to get out, and start a brand new day, always hoping for the next to be better than the last.

But she had never gotten up at 3 in the morning.

During the FAYZ, she hadn't been very tired at all. She felt that she needed to be up and about. Even if there really wasn't much to do.

She decided to take a walk outside.

It was still dark, the automatic streetlights were still on though, so she could see just enough.

She wasn't scared, or worried that something bad might happen. She wasn't afraid of the dark.

She used to be afraid of the dark. But that was another change the FAYZ had caused her.

She felt safer, calmer in the dark. She liked to close her eyes a lot to feel the darkness around her.

_Strange. _She thought. _I don't even know how I would get over being afraid of the dark just because of the FAYZ. _

She walked through the streets. Empty.

No one was outside except for her. There were no lights on the inside of the houses anymore. Paige knew that a lot of kids stayed up late, and then slept in, but they could never stay awake until 3 even if they wanted to. Well, you were talking about mostly little children about 8 or 9. Lots of those around here..

She could hear the coyotes howling far away.

Hunting, she presumed.

Lots of animals in the FAYZ had changed. Some snakes had wings, some birds had the wrong bird parts.. Paige had heard of a teleporting and vicious cat. She wondered if anything had changed about the coyotes. She also wondered about the bugs..

There weren't many pets around here anymore. Most had died from starvation or getting hit by vehicles when the adults had poofed. She felt bad about that. Poor little animals running around all alone with no one to turn to, no one to help them. No one would help some animal anyways, they were too busy trying to help themselves. Every once in awhile Paige would see a stray animal running around, looking for food.

Paige heard laughing from behind her. She whirled around to see three boys running around behind her, throwing toilet paper around on someone's house.

The sound had made her jump about 3 feet in the air. She had also gasped a lot louder than she thought, because one of the boys looked at her, a little startled.

"Hey.." One of them said.

Paige didn't know who he was talking to, either her or one of the other boys.

But she knew when he took a couple steps towards her.

She walked closer, too. Of course unafraid. Only a couple boys playing a prank.. No need to be worried.

"Zil, wha..?" One of the other boys started, but then stopped as he saw Paige walking up.

_Zil.. _She thought. He must've been the boy who was walking a little closer to her. And was also gawking at her..

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as she approached them.

"Prank." The other boy said.

"Ah.. On whom?"

"Hunter. Hunter Lefkowitz," the boy called Zil said.

It looked like the little pig was staring at her boobs. She zipped up her jacket some more, covering everything.

That made him look at her face instead. He grinned though. Unashamed.

_Idiot.. Coming up to them was a waste of my precious time.. _She thought.

As if she really did have precious time..

"Cool.." She said. "Ok, then." She started to walk away, but the boy, Zil, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Hey, wait.. What did you say your name was again?" He said.

"I didn't say. Let go." She warned.

"No.. You see, I asked you to tell me your name, so you tell me." He growled.

"I said let go!" She yelled. Then she punched him in the gut and ran.

"Get her!" She heard him yell.

_Get me? And do what? Only watch me kick their asses?_ She thought.

She wasn't scared at all.. Stupid little boys trying to chase _her? _And they thought they had a chance of catching her. Pathetic.

She was pretty far ahead of them, and she jumped behind a fence, hiding. Her home was a little while away, and she had nowhere else to go. So she needed to wait for them to leave.

"Come on, beautiful.." Zil called. "We aren't gonna hurt you."

"Hurt me?" She muttered sarcastically under her breath. She rolled her eyes.

After about 5 minutes she could tell that they were pretty far away now. She got up and walked back to her house.


	12. Chapter 10

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Ten: Coates Academy

(This is the next night not the morning :P )

Paige's eyes snapped open when heard glass breaking downstairs. She thought it was just a dream, though, so she closed her eyes again.

About two minutes later, something was covering her mouth. It felt like skin.

Her eyes opened to see Drake Merwin's evil grin in her face.

She was about to scream from being startled, but couldn't. His hand was making sure of that.

He pulled her out of her bed, and she dropped to the ground.

"_What, _are you _doing _here?" She snapped.

"Just get up. Get dressed. You're coming with us."

"Ugh!" She groaned.

She stood up. "Well you didn't have to scare me to death. And you sure didn't have to pull me off the bed!" She grumbled as she shut the door in his face to get dressed.

She put on her gray-white skinny jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt.

She ran down the stairs.

Sadie was sitting on the ground brushing a Barbie's hair, and watching TV.

_Ugh. It's a little too late for a grumpy little 5 year old to be up._

Diana was on the couch, looking at her nails, and Caine and Drake were standing there awkwardly.

"Why are you guys here?" Paige asked.

"We are going to Coates. You're coming with. Quickly decide what to do with the kid." Caine said.

"Uh.. Decide what to do with her?" She asked. "Wait. Where's Sinder?"

"The gothic little middle schooler?" Diana asked.

"Yes.." Paige said slowly.

"She ran when she saw Drake."

Paige glared at Drake, who returned the look. There was a little playfulness in his eyes, though. He found it funny.

"You suck, you know that?" Paige said to Drake.

He looked pissed then. He started stomping towards her, but some invisible force field was holding him in place. All he could do was glare at her.

"I.. I can't leave Sadie." Paige said.

"You don't have to. Although it would be a lot easier and safer if she stayed in Perdido Beach." Caine said. "You want her safe, right?"

"Well yeah." She said without hesitating. "But.. I wont let anything hurt her. Couldn't. Even if she's with." Paige said firmly. "I'm taking her with. But _Drake,_" Paige turned her head back to him. "You will not touch her."

His eyes were always filled with hate, but she knew he understood. He wouldn't go near her sister.

"Now, may I ask why we are going?"

"We have to find a way to beat the poof. We are gonna test out a few things out on some dorks." Drake said.

Paige could hear the little real happiness he had come out of his mouth.

"Why do you need me?" Paige asked.

Though the question was directed towards Caine, Drake answered, "because.." He was trying to scare her.

When they were all in the car, Sadie on Paige's lap, Paige asked, "What's plastering?"

"You'll see.. You'll see.."

The Panda kid was the one who was driving.

It was terrible. He was going way too fast with a little child in the car.

Caine was in the front seat, Diana, Drake, a nerdy looking kid named Jack, Paige and Sadie were in the back. All squished together, awkwardly.

Diana and Jack were on Paige's left. In that order. Sadie was on her lap. Drake was on her right, and she was practically sitting on his lap. (Which was terribly, terribly awkward, considering she knew that he wished he could just strangle her right there, but couldn't.)

Paige felt his nasty hot breath on the side of her neck. She also heard it. And it wasn't even like he was breathing heavily. Drake was never loud.

She felt as if she could see, hear, smell, taste, and feel everything that was going on around her. She was so terrified by Panda's wild driving, that she was _insanely _alert.

She groaned.

Panda looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Don't look at _me!_" She yelled. "Watch the _road!_"

Diana and Jack looked at her.

Paige shifted uncomfortably. Which caused Drake to push on her back, trying to keep her away from him.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Paige yelled as he pushed her harder, but this time with just his thumbs into her ribs.

"Dammit, Drake!" Caine yelled. "Stop picking on her!"

Drake stopped.

Paige let out a relieved sigh.

Sadie's eyes locked with Drake's.

He smirked.

Sadie's face was almost blank, but it had some anger to it. And a bit of frustration.

"Where are we going, you guys?" Her little voice asked.

She was now looking out the window, sometimes glancing up at Drake's now blank face.

Nobody answered her.

"Coates Academy, Sadie." Paige said.

"You mean that hole where the bad kids go?"

Paige was shocked.

She felt a grumble behind her. Drake must've chuckled.

Diana burst into laughter, and Jack just smiled.

"Exactly.."

"Why would we be going there, Paigie?"

"Yeah, 'Paigie'.." Drake mimicked.

Sadie's thin brows furrowed, and she looked up at Drake.

"Well.. Oh it's nothing. Don't worry."

The truth was that Paige had no idea what Caine was planning to do with them.

He seemed to make everyone be decent to Paige and Sadie, but that didn't mean he liked them.

Drake was holding a gun in his lap. He clicked the safety on and off, on and off, again and again and again.

He sometimes aimed at passing signs, but didn't shoot.

Paige jumped at the sound of Diana's voice.

"You know how to shoot that thing? Or are you going to shoot yourself in the foot?"

"He's not going to shoot it. It's a prop. We want Andrew to behave. And you know how difficult he can be. The gun keeps people calmed down." Caine answered for Drake.

"Yeah, I know, it makes me feel really calm."

"Shut up, Diana." Drake said.

Diana just laughed.

Jack looked a little sweaty and sick.

Paige scooted a little away from him, worried that he might puke on her.

Drake groaned. She was really close to him again.

"Jee, sorry." Paige muttered.

Drake just snorted.

They were at the gate of Coates Academy. On it, there was the Coates motto "An augusta, per augusta" in gold.

"Honk the horn. Whoever's on gate must be asleep." Caine said.

Panda honked the horn once, then when there was no response, he pushed it without stopping.

"Drake." Caine said.

Drake got out of the car. Paige automatically scooted into his spot.

Drake walked over to the gate and swung it open. Then walked a few steps through.

He came back to the car.

Paige scooted over as he got in.

"No one in the guard house." He said.

Paige looked out the window to see the big main building. The lights were on. Someone was definitely in there.

She heard moaning from the building.

_Oh great.. Now zombies.. _She thought sarcastically. It was either that or something else..

They drove through the gate.

"What is that?" Paige asked.

"What is what?" Diana asked back.

"That.. Moaning sound from the building."

"I don't hear anything, Paige."

"Well it's kind of loud.. How can you _not _hear it?"

Caine looked in the side view mirror to see her.

"Everyone be quiet." He said.

There was no sound except for that moaning from in the building.

"See?" Said Paige.

"No." Drake, Diana, Caine, Panda, and the nerd said at the same time.

Sadie looked up at Paige.

"I hear it." She said softly.

"Where are you guys hearing this from?" Caine asked.

"The main building." Paige answered.

Caine nodded his head.

"Diana, read her again. In fact, read both of them."

"Okeedokee." Diana reached for Paige's hand.

"Read me…?"

Diana looked into Paige's eyes again. She was quiet for awhile.

"Well?" Drake asked, impatient.

"I was right. The power is growing strangely quick.. She's a three bar."

"Three bar? _Tell me _what you are talking about." Paige said slowly.

"I assume you already know about the power?"

Paige nodded.

"Well, I have the power to read other people's power level. Zero bar- no power. One bar- developing power. Two bar- still developing power, but growing. Three bar- one full power. And.. Four bar.. Very powerful."

Paige looked into Diana's mean dark eyes.

_I have a power?_ Sadie _has a power?_

Paige then looked up to see Caine's blank face.

"Telekinesis." She mumbled. "..Would be a four bar."

Caine grinned.

"Smart girl, Paige. _That's _why I need you. You figure things out fast. And your powers have apparently been growing fast, I could use you. I want to take over Perdido Beach. We'd be safe, we wouldn't go hungry. You and your little sister would survive the FAYZ if you stay with me."

"Smart boy, Caine. You must know that's all I want to do. Keeping Sadie and myself alive." Paige said. "I'm with you."

She felt pretty sure that she was making the right choice to be with Caine and them, but there was no guarantee of it. She could end up dead, or worse, _Sadie _could end up dead. Paige couldn't live without Sadie. That would be impossible.

"So.. I can just hear really good?" Paige asked. Back to the topic of her own powers.

"I doubt that's it." Caine said.

"Well.. The other day I think I might have-"

"Slowed a moving object." Drake interrupted.

"What?" Caine asked. "I mean explain.."

"Drake.." Paige started, but couldn't finish.

"I.. shot at her.. And then suddenly the bullet was going very slow, so she had time to move."

"You slowed a moving object? Just an object? Are you sure you didn't freeze or slow down time?" Caine asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure.. Why?" Paige answered.

"Just making sure. We need to know these things."

"So, I have more than one power?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Do you?" Caine said. "So far there is one smaller power, and one bigger power. That's new.. One being slowing things down and the other hearing really well."

Paige looked down to her hands. She was afraid of what the future had in store for her. What would the powers do to her and Sadie? Would Caine make her fight with them or something?

She glanced down at Sadie. She seemed to be comprehending most of the conversation. She was a smart girl after all.

Diana then leaned over and held Sadie's hand.

Diana actually smiled kindly at her. _Kindly. _

Diana wasn't such a nice girl. Paige knew that from the start. She had an odd look deep in her eyes. The only thing Paige found unattractive about the dark haired beauty.

Diana looked like she didn't know what to say.

"…2 bar." She finally mumbled.

"Have an idea of her powers?" Caine asked.

"No." Diana said simply.

Sadie's eyes looked distant. Paige wondered what was going on in the little genius's head.

Sadie was wearing her pajamas still. She was wearing Paige's power ranger shirt that was too big for her and went down to her

knees, and her tiny black converse.

Caine had been in a hurry, so Paige couldn't get Sadie dressed.

"That moaning is getting closer." Paige said quietly.

"I have an idea of what that might be." Drake said darkly. But he seemed to be filled with joy.

_Creeper.._


	13. Chapter 11

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Eleven: Crazy

Terrible. Shocking. Horrifying.

The moaning sound had been coming from kids.

Kids with their hands encased in cement blocks.

Barely able to hold themselves up. Which meant practically impossible for them to lift the blocks up to walk.

Unable to eat without putting their faces in the food.

_What if they have to go to the bathroom?_

Paige shuddered.

_Plastering. _

Caine had had all of the kids with powers except for himself, Diana, and anyone who else seemed useful to him, put their hands in wet cement and wait for it to dry. Just because they could have been threats.

Paige _had _to be careful around these people now, or she would end up with a cement block on her hands..

Caine, Diana, Jack, Panda, Drake, Paige and Sadie were standing just outside the Coates doors. The freaks with cement blocks were making there way closer to them, begging for food.

A girl who's face was covered in filth came up to Paige. Her face rubbed against Paige's leg, trying to get her attention.

Paige took a step back, unable to hide her disgust.

She was disgusted by the smell of them, and the fact that Caine had let this happen.

She looked at Diana who's face was blank. But Paige could see the sadness deep in her eyes.

Then Paige turned Drake who's eyes were even colder than usual. One corner of his mouth was tilted up.

Caine had ordered him to do this horrible thing.

Drake had no problem with it. He could have done it without hesitation.

Paige couldn't tell who was more crazy.

Caine, or Drake.

Paige had used to think that Caine was just a handsome, smart boy who only wanted to survive the FAYZ, too. But no. He was an ugly, sick creep who wanted to control everything. He wouldn't be happy with just surviving the FAYZ.. He had to be in charge and make everyone miserable for no reason. Drake only ever followed Caine's orders like a good puppy.

Suddenly Jack threw up.

"Rather overdramatic, Jack." Diana said.

Paige chuckled. But instantly felt a little bad. She had wanted to puke, too. She was sickened by this terrible thing.

Caine was walking up the steps. Drake ran to catch up like a lost puppy.

Paige quickly picked up Sadie and followed right behind Drake.

Diana was beside her now.

"So.. Now you know what plastering is." Diana said quietly.

"Yes." Paige said, suddenly feeling a little queezy.

"Worried?"

Paige looked Diana in the eyes. They weren't as mean as usual.

"To be honest.. No." Paige wasn't lying. She felt strong and confident when she said it. Usually not what she felt.

"You're not?"

"Diana, why are you asking me this?"

"Well.. I think you picked the wrong side. I know I did. I want to know what you think."

"Why would it be the wrong side?"

"Paige, did you not just see that?"

"The freaks? Yeah, I saw."

"Ugh. Don't you feel kind of bad? Or like it was wrong to do that?"

"It _was_ wrong."

"It's the wrong side because it's bad. We aren't going to win. We will lose. Lose whatever we are fighting for.. What Caine is fighting for." Diana corrected herself. "We will all end up dead. I can just see it now."

"Why are you here then? If you know it's the wrong side to be on?"

"I don't know. Why are _you_ here?"

Paige shook her head.

"Because I'm not all goody-goody. I'm not like them. I wouldn't sit there while they make all the same goody rules that I hated before the FAYZ. Caine is the only one who will fight against Sam and them. I don't necessarily want anyone hurt, I just don't want to play by those dumb good rules. And Caine wouldn't let me go anyways. He wont let you go. He wont let anyone who he finds important go." Diana answered.

Paige realized she felt that way, too. She only wanted to keep her and Sadie alive, and she wouldn't be able to do that being weak. Weak like Sam. Weak like Astrid. Weak like all of them.

Paige felt something run through her body. Like fire. Like electricity.

She felt anger. But along with that anger, she felt power.

Sadie's POV

Something was wrong with Paigie..

She had a dark look in her eyes all the time. Even around Sadie.

Before the FAYZ, Paige's eyes were a light golden brown. Always shining. The most beautiful part of her to Sadie. But now they were dark. Not just the color. They had a crazy look sometimes. And hungry.

Occasionally, they would lighten at something bad.

Paige used to get in trouble a lot. Especially at school. Sadie didn't understand why she would be so bad, though. They had a nice happy family and a nice house and a lot of fun stuff. They seemed to have a lot of money, too.

But Paige had changed after a certain age. She had changed from being a nice, happy 12 year old to a mean, unhappy 13 year old. It wasn't just growing up. Sadie saw that other kids had been nothing like Paige. That's when the dark look started. And Paige had been getting lots of detention and being mean to teachers and other students. But when she came home after school, everything would change. She would become a good girl again. A good girl with a happy family, nice home, fun stuff, and money. But the unhappy and dark eyes never changed.

Paigie was so sweet. Sadie would just be playing with dolls or something, and she'd glance at Paige. She would always be off somewhere. Well, her body was there of course, but she seemed distant, off in her own world. Absentmindedly picking at her nail polish, or playing with her fingers. Then she would feel Sadie's stare, and turn her head to look at her. She'd smile so kindly. So lovingly. Sometimes even tried to look happy. But Sadie knew it was fake.

She started looking out for Sadie, and being very protective. She claimed she would do anything for her. When Paigie said something to or about Sadie, she meant it. But that's where the crazy came in. She would start talking about how she would go crazy if something bad happened to Sadie. The crazy look in her eyes would deepen.

Sadie wondered if Paige _was _crazy..

They were all inside Coates Academy now. Talking to a boy called Andrew.

The Caine boy seemed mad.

"Just don't.. You're not going to plaster me, right? I'm still your guy, Caine, I would never use my powers against you. If I knew it was you, I mean." Andrew said.

Suddenly Paigie leaned down and picked Sadie up again.

Her face was blank. Her eyes said nothing.

"You're letting these freaks starve, I can see why you'd be worried about being plastered." The pretty girl, Diana, said.

She was talking about those monsters that they saw on their way in. The ones with heavy blocks for hands.

Sadie hadn't listened to their conversation much before, so she wasn't sure why Caine, Diana, Paige, and that mean boy hadn't been afraid of the monsters. But since Paigie wasn't afraid, Sadie wasn't either.

"Hey, we're running out of food." The annoying Andrew said. He was annoying because he kept whining.

"Drake, shoot the creep." Diana said to the mean boy.

The boy who looked like a shark laughed.

Drake..

He was mean to Paige. He pushed Paige around. Paige took it. Usually Paige never let anyone bully her. But since she let him, Sadie wouldn't yell at him. If Paige was afraid of Drake, Sadie had to be.

Well, it was either she was afraid of him or she liked him, and so she would let him be a meanie. But no, Paige wasn't like that. There was nothing to like about him because he was so mean. Paige wouldn't like someone mean.. Right?

* * *

Sorry if there's mistakes.. Sometimes it gets all messed up and wont let me edit certain things.

Thanks for my 13 reviews.. heh heh lol seriously =)

Can someone tell me how the flow of my story is? And if I mess something up about the story, please tell me so i can try and fix it.

Thank You.


	14. Chapter 12

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Twelve: Green Monster

Sinder's POV (Her journal)

_Drake scared the crap out of me tonight. I heard something downstairs so I got up and went to check it out. Drake jumped out and nearly gave me a heart attack. I ran like hell. _

_As Paige would have said, pathetic. _

_After about an hour of running and hiding, (gosh, I am a chicken) I came back to the house to see what was going on. No one was here. Not even Sadie or Paige. _

_No notes, no people, no nothing. _

_I wonder if Paige got sick of me and just left. But no, I don't think that's it because all of their stuff is still here._

_And ohmygosh! What if she's on their side? Caine, Diana, Drake and those nasty Coates kids? Oh poor Sadie.. Stuck with those creeps and her quack sister._

_I really shouldn't say that though.. Paige is nice.. Sometimes. She may have a few issues to work out and kind of a multiple personality disorder, but other than that, you could call her decent. _

_It's still kind of late right now. It's dark, and the thought of a psycho freak breaking into my house and killing me keeps creeping into my head.._

_I feel all alone.. Maybe Paige is out looking for me. That's possible! I mean she could have woken up to me not here, and gone off to find me and see if I was okay. Yeah.. I'll just keep thinking that. She'll come home eventually.. _

_Certainly a better thought than "Oh no! She's with the creep-o Coates kids!"_

_Goodnight.._

~BaCk To PaIgE~

Everyone was now in the Dining Hall. The place gave Paige

the creeps. Everything in it was (trying to be) all perky and happy,

but to know what kind of school it was in, jeez, it didn't make

much sense.. A school for psychos and stuck up, spoiled rich

kids didn't need to have such a happy, bright lunch room.

Drake tied up Andrew. Apparently he was going to poof that

night. Caine had ordered Drake and Jack to go and find a camera

and all that earlier before they left, so they could film Andrew

disappearing. Andrew was going to use his powers when the time

for his poof came. Then maybe they could figure how to beat it.

Paige and Sadie were sitting against a wall, waiting for Caine

to give them orders. Well, give Paige orders. Sadie wasn't his, she

was Paige's.

Paige suddenly felt something, something dark.. But

comforting. She looked at Sadie who's eyes were wide and staring

back into Paige's.

_Paige.. Paige. I have need of you. You can't stop the humans _

_from disappearing when they turn 15. Stop them. Stop Caine from _

_ruining this. _

"Ruining wha?-" Paige started saying.

Everyone started freaking out. Andrew was about to poof.

Jack was counting the time that went past when Andrew was

supposed to disappear.

"Plus ten," Jack said.

The ceiling and walls were cracking, and the windows were

shattering. Paige could hear some of the other rooms breaking too. Quickly she grabbed Sadie and stood up. She walked over to

where Caine, Diana, Jack, and Drake were.

Before Paige knew what she was doing, she yelled to

Andrew, "stop!"

Soon the sonic blast ended, and Andrew was putting his

hands down, looking at Paige in confusion. So were Caine, Diana

and Drake.

Paige could feel Sadie's eyes on her. She didn't look down

though, not wanting to see what look he sister was giving her. Not

wanting to see sadness, or disapproval, or worry that her sister was

going mad. But even if she wanted to look down, Paige couldn't.

Andrew was gone then. Paige had been looking straight into

his eyes right when he poofed. She hadn't been close at all to

Andrew, but she actually had seen so good that she had seen the

reflection in his eyes! But she had been staring unable to look

away past the color of his eyes, into the depths of them, in the

reflection, Paige had seen bright glowing green eyes, with sharp

teeth below them. A devils grin..

Paige was staring at the wall now, where Andrew's eyes had

been seconds before. She could still see the green monster. Her

eyes were wide with horror now, and her breathing was in short

little pants.

"Paige?" A far off voice said. "Paige? Paige!"

Suddenly, Paige felt a very small stings on her left cheek. She

moved her eyes slightly from the wall to see Drake and Diana also

in front to her. Drake was lowering his hand, grinning like a

maniac. Diana's eyebrows were high up, but her lips were tilted

into a small smirk.

"Wha.." Paige whispered. She didn't acknowledge that Drake

had slapped her. It was only a small sting.. didn't even hurt. The

corners of Drake's lips tilted towards the floor.

"You alright?" Diana asked. She didn't sound like she cared.

"A.. A monster.. green a-and glowing." Paige stuttered. Diana

and Drake looked at Paige like she was crazy. She looked to her

right to see Sadie standing beside her, holding her hand and staring

at her with wide eyes.

Caine was looking at Jacks computer screen. The video of

Andrew was up.

"You mean like _this_ green monster?" Jack asked.

* * *

**Once again, sorry if there's mistakes. I had A LOT of editing (well there weren't that many mistakes, but I just couldn't decide what to write) to do to this chapter.**

**I know it's not a Monday or Tuesday, but I decided to put this chapter up a little early so I can hurry and catch up on my writing. I don't want to have to put a chapter up late.  
**

**Please review.  
**

**If there's something messed up in my story please tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

** I'd still like to know what you people think about the flow of my story. If it's making sense and being clear or not.**

**If you have any suggestions, improvements, or ideas please tell me =)**

**Thank you.  
**


	15. Chapter 13

ILLUSIONS a GONE fanfiction

Chapter Thirteen: The Thrill Of Scaring Sinder

"Caine, I have to go get me and Sadie's stuff back at Sinder's house." Paige said.

Caine looked at her. "You better come back. Or else Drake will find you later. And you _don't_ want that." He threatened.

"You don't need to threaten me. I'm not dumb." Paige grumbled as she walked away with Sadie.

They walked outside and over to a small, dark blue car. Panda had earlier gone around the school finding all of the car keys, and looking to see which ones went with each car. It had taken him about 3 hours apparently. He had been yapping on and on about it to Paige when she had asked for the keys to a car.

Sadie hopped in the back of the car, and buckled herself in. Paige went to the drivers seat.

"Paigie?" Sadie's small voice asked from the backseat.

Paige looked in the rearview mirror to see Sadie's big brown/green eyes.

"Yeah, Sade?" Paige asked.

"Do you know how to drive?"

Paige chuckled. "Yeah, babe, I do."

"How?"

"Well, remember when we went to grandpa and grandma's farm last summer? And grandpa lent me his truck, and dad took me out to teach me?"

"Oh yeah. I remember that. And me and grandma and mom were making dinner that day." Sadie said joyfully.

Paige's heart melted every time she saw Sadie so happy. She smiled and focused her eyes back on the road ahead.

It took awhile to get back to Sinder's house. It was kind of a long drive.

Paige got out and looked at Sadie. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back out in a few minutes." Sadie nodded.

Paige walked to the front door. She opened the it very slowly, making sure she didn't make so much noise. Paige shook her head. Of course Sinder left the door unlocked.. Probably thinking Paige would come back soon. But there were still some nasty kids out there, and they would have the nerve to break into houses now.

She walked through the door, not shutting it behind her. She didn't want to wake Sinder up, and have to tell her that she's with the Coates kids now.

It took her about 2 minutes to walk up the creaky wooden stairs. She walked very slowly to Sinder's room. The door was cracked open.

Crap. This was going to be hard.

Paige spotted her and Sadie's luggage bags about 10 feet from where she was standing. She got down onto her knees and slowly made her way over to them.

Paige looked up to Sinder's bed. Empty.

She almost gasped out loud. She shouldn't have parked the car in front of the house. Sinder was somewhere else in the house, and could easily look out a window to see an unfamiliar car there. She'd probably go out and look at it, only to find Sadie. She would know Paige was in her house for sure then.

Paige slowly stood up, and looked around the room. She closed her eyes and just stood there for a moment. She listened hard.

She heard footsteps below her. She glanced down at the white carpeted floor. The bathroom. Sinder was in the downstairs bathroom.

Paige hurried up and grabbed the luggage bags and backpacks, and opened all of them. She grabbed Sadie's toys that were by the child sized air mattress, and stuffed them into a small Dora luggage bag. She grabbed her two pairs of shoes, pajamas, and the clothes that were lying by the big air mattress and put them in a big black luggage bag. She hurried around the room, looking for all of her and Sadie's crap, and stuffed all of the bags.

Paige zipped up all of the bags, put the backpacks on her back and shoulders, and put the small carry on bags on top of the big luggage bags and put the straps over the handles. She had two big luggage bag handles in one hand, and one big and one small luggage bag in the other hand.

She paused at the top of the stairs, listening for Sinder. She heard the downstairs bathroom door open, and immediately rushed to the nearest place she could hide. A closet.

She set down one hand of luggage bags and opened the closet door. She picked them back up and shoved herself into the closet. She quickly shut the door.

Paige could see through the little cracks of the closet door, and saw Sinder's head at the bottom of the stairs. She started walking up the stairs but paused, and turned her head.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! The front door was still open!

Sinder didn't look to see outside, but she shut the door, locked it, (which was sooo dumb. You don't think that someone is in you house and then _lock _the door when you're still in it!) and turned around to look at her surroundings. Her eyes went to the top of the stairs. She slowly started walking up them.

"Paige..? Paige, is that you?" Sinder called.

_Yes.. _Paige answered in her head.

Sinder made it up the stairs and started walking to her room.

"Paige? This isn't funny!"

Sinder was on the other end of the hall. Where her parents room was. Paige heard Sinder enter the room.

_I guess it's now or never.. _Paige thought miserably.

She opened the closet door, grabbed her things and made a run for it.

She knew Sinder heard Paige's movement, because she screamed, and then Paige heard a thump.

Paige could just see Sinder curled up in a ball on the floor in her head as she made it to the door.

She quickly opened the door, once again picked up her stuff and ran to the car. She through the bags in the car, turned her keys, and stepped on the gas peddle.

She felt Sadie's scared eyes on her again.

They were two blocks away now. The car was pretty fast.

Paige hoped that Sinder hadn't seen her. Although it wouldn't really matter because Pagie's stuff was gone from the house, and Sinder would realize it must have been her getting her stuff.

Paige sighed with a grin on her face. She felt kind of excited. That was just so fun.

The way Sinder's eyes were as big and round as a balloon in fear, the way she was shaking like one of those hairless dogs. Paige's blood felt like ice now, and she could feel her eyes wide with excitement. The thrill of scaring Sinder.. Haha.

* * *

Okay, I'm really sorry this is a little late. I've been very busy. I really don't think I can put up a chapter every week. I don't even have the next chapter written. I promise I will try to hurry and get the chapters up so you don't have to wait that long, so don't worry. And I'm going to try to type up some more chapters so I can put one up every week again.

Thanks to all my reviewers. =]

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks


	16. Authors Note 3: SO sorry

I'm so sorry. My computer hasn't been working for a long time, and I have to use my moms for now. I don't get it that much. =/ But I promise I will put more chapters up when I get my computer fixed. The reason I can't just write chapters on here is because I had already started writing more chapters on my computer, and I don't want to rewrite them. Ugh I know I'm so sorry! =(


End file.
